The present invention relates to a computer security system for a personal computer with a hard drive, with specific application to the IBM line of personal computers, and computers which are compatible with the IBM line of personal computers.
Many individuals and businesses use personal computers to store and process information. A business or professional person, such as an attorney or a medical doctor, may have information that must be kept confidential, such as privileged communications from clients or results of medical tests. Trade secrets and other proprietary information may also be stored on the hard drive of a computer system, and a means to provide for the security of this information is essential in order to protect the unauthorized disclosure of such information. Additionally, thefts of information from a computer system, including the client lists, financial records, personnel records, and other company information can produce disastrous results for a company.
As the need for computer security systems developed, attempts were made to develop a practical security system which would prevent unauthorized access to a computer system. Password security systems were developed that required entry of a password in order to access the computer or particular files, but these password security systems could often be bypassed by a skilled programmer, and in some cases, by simply booting the operating system for the computer off of a diskette. Some of these password security systems incorporated a hardware device which prevented any access to the system until a valid password was entered. However, due to their means of construction, these security systems were not able to be provided to the personal computer users at a sufficiently low price to encourage their widespread use.